A Summoners luck
by Styx66
Summary: When normal guy James got summoned by Anna and was proclaimed to be a "Great Hero", he didn't expect to actually have to become a Hero. And with his terrible luck, it's going to be a long and bumpy road ahead of him. But he's going to give it his all anyway! Who knows? Maybe he can even bond new relationships with the other Heroes around him? Let us follow him and see what occurs.


I should start my apology with a joke. My schedule. Now for the serious speech. I'm so sorry for people that wanted me to continue my other stories. But, over the course of my life, I had gotten less and less trilled about wanting to type a story. Why? My laziness and growing habits into other hobbies, alongside lessons that take a whole lot of my time away. However, I am trying my hand again at trying to create a story that I am passionate about. So, I hope that you can at least appreciate that I'm alive and wanting to try and write again. Thank you, I have noting else to say but sorry.

The Fire Emblem franchise belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. All characters shown and used from the Fire Emblem franchise belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I do not own the Fire Emblem franchise. If I did, we would have Donnel as a character in Fire Emblem Warriors. Support Intelligent Systems and Nintendo by buying their games. Support the Fire Emblem franchise by buying their games.

* * *

A Summoners luck

Part One

The "Great" Hero

* * *

Looking down to the ground below me, I made the terrible discovery of what I was about to feel soon. I am no science teacher, but if I ever learned anything from Physics, it's that when an object falls from tons of feet in the air they will most likely go splat on the Earth below them. I was pretty screwed. Just my luck though…

My name is James. Just your average boy right? I wish. You see, I may look like a normal person, talk like a normal person and act like a normal person, but something was seriously abnormal about me. My luck. Ever since I was growing up, I've had what I can only describe as a curse. It haunts me no matter what I do and lingers throughout the years. Because the world seems to have it out for me. Doesn't matter what I do in life, doesn't matter who I talk to, doesn't matter what goals I have set in my mind. My luck will ensure that nothing ever goes completely unaffected. And now I get to add what is happening to me now on my list of unluckiest moments ever. That's if I'm lucky and survive the fall. As if!

As gravity finally begun to take its effect, I found myself getting ever closer and closer to my inevitable fate. At least the view was pretty alright. Nice looking weather, clean air, barely any clouds covering the sky right now. And, admittingly, it feels awesome to be essentially skydiving. When the wind hits your face at a high speed you really get a rush of adrenaline flow through the blood in your veins! I could do this forever! But then I look back down…

I think I developed a fear of heights now…

I close my eyes as I land on what should be hard ground. This will certainly hurt, so I won't sugar coat around it.

 **CRASH**

Oh…

Oh…

That hurt…

But, bizarrely, I feel fine.

Probably bruised up to high heaven. But, other then that, I don't feel like I broke any bones or severely injured myself. Maybe my luck has finally turned around? This could be the start of a new life without any bad mishaps thanks to my curse. That would be nice. A bit off topic, but the ground is a lot bumpier than I remember. It's not rocks that I'm on because this conversation wouldn't be happening. So what could it be that I'm on?

"Ahh… Could you get off me? Please?"

A person? A person!? I landed on a person!? Of course, I had to land on another person and put them in danger as well. Typical! I guess I got my answer to both of my questions at least…

I just realised that I should lug myself off whoever I'm sitting on.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that…"

Getting up, like I should of in the first place, I turned to face whoever I landed on. It was a girl. Long hair, feminine features, lady-ish body shape. All of it evidence hinting towards this human being… being female. But she wasn't dressed like any other woman I've seen. She had what looked like a warrior costume on, all coloured in white with golden trims. I also took note that she had red hair. Not red as in ginger, I mean literal red hair! Did she dye it that way? There's no way she was born like that after all. Is she heading over to a cosplay event? I've seen enough anime to know that there are even weirder things for people to dress up as, so at least she was tame. Don't question it. It's something that I will never talk about to you lot.

"That was a rough fall. Are you alright?"

"As fine as I could be…"

Her expression changes considerably, shocked with her mouth agape.

"Wait! You must be…"

I don't like the way she paused there…

"That means the ritual worked! It really worked! I can't believe it!"

Now she's absolutely brimming with joy. It was a warm smile and it was nice to know that, even when I squashed her, that she holds no grudges. At least I hope not. But what was sh so happy about? Something about a ritual or-

Oh no. Weird clothing, blood red hair colour, mentionings of a ritual… Please don't tell me… IS THIS A CULT!? Am I the next sacrifice for whatever demon they are trying to bring back to life!? I don't want to be possessed! I still have so much to live for! This must be because of my curse. Wait, I also have a curse! CURSES! Cults, curses and clothes. Holy coincidences!

...calm down, James. You're freaking out mentally.

"...hello?"

My mind snaps back to reality as I realise that I've just been silent for the entirety of my cult analysis. No, not a cult. I hope. I respond back, apologetically.

"H-Huh? S-Sorry, Please continue."

"Ahem… Oh, Great Hero from another world!"

Wait. Great Hero? Another world? That is… HILARIOUS! Must. Resist. Urge. To. Laugh.

"Thou hast come from so far to fulfil your role in our legend!"

That's even funnier! The use of the olden English language! My role to fulfil in their legend! HAHAHAHA! I'm starting to snicker uncontrollably. I just can't' contain my laughter and it's showing. I'm sweaty and making super weird facial expressions so I don't belt out loud. It's so painful to hold it in! But... I… MUST!

"For our Kingdom now stands on the very brink of ruin, and thou…"

"AHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOHO!"

"And thou…"

"HEHEHEHE! I-I'm… Sorry… Oh my god! I c-can't c-contain it in… h-heh…"

I really couldn't hold it in anymore. I needed to release the beast trapped inside of me or otherwise, it would tear my soul in half. The crimson lady looks really puzzled right now and that makes me realise that I'm looking like a buffoon right now. Getting the last laugh out of my system, I let her continue on.

"Hold on. Are you really our Great Hero? You don't look like the thee-and-thou type."

As she questioned me, I take this time to look around at my surroundings. All that I can see are green hills. For miles. Now that I think of it, where on Earth am I? I'm definitely not at my home like was before I fell here. How did I even get here in the first place? Teleportation? Does that exist? Has science made it that far yet? Well, scientists haven't even made a proper hoverboard, so I am going to assume not.

"Uh… Where I am?"

"What's that?"

Did she not hear me the first time? Well, maybe me falling on top of her might have damaged her hearing. Also, I just noticed how easy it makes this whole event sound dirtier.

"I said where am I… And, when I think about it, do you know how I got here as well?"

Remembering to ask that question because if I can piece this whole hero legend… ritual… otherworldly… dilemma… I can hopefully know what the bigger picture is about all of this craziness.

"You want to know where you are?"

"Yes!"

"And how you got here?"

"YES!"

Geez, lady! I can get you wanting to ask once for my question again, but having repeat everything I just said is infuriating me! I just want answers about now! If I wasn't so conditionally raised to be polite, I'd demand you to answer me!

I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!

"Fair enough. You're in-"

And before I could get my answers I so desperately craved, someone had to interrupt us. Guess as to what type of person decided to but in? If you guessed a threatening looking dude in weird looking armour who looked really strong and buff, you'd be right! I would also comment on how that is widely unlikely to happen, but thanks to my luck, that is the exact description of this guy.

"FOUND YOU!"

Alright! He just yelled menacingly about finding one of us! Is it me?! Her?! And now he looks mad and ready to attack us! AND HE HAS AN AXE! An axe?! What kind of insane reality have I been thrown into?! We're screwed!

"Drat! How did one of those Emblians get here already?"

"A what!?"

She then walks in front of me as if she can protect me and pulls out HER axe. Does everybody in this place carry an axe with them?! What sane person decides to take that with them? At least I knew she had something to defend herself with…

"Stand back! I'll take care of him somehow!"

"Woah! You surely don't intend to try and attack this guy, right?"

And as she rushed towards the man with a freaking axe, I could tell she intends to do exactly that. She tries to take a swing at him and misses just by an inch. Thankfully, he does the same thing. My heart is beating so fast as this happens, and I'm not even fighting the guy. I wish I could help her. She might now have gotten hit yet, but she looks tired out. One mistake and she could meet a terrible fate. Plus, she's probably not in peak condition thanks to me. More than any other day, I chalk all of this thanks to my luck. But this isn't just something inconvenient happening to me anymore. No. It isn't. This has started to affect other people that don't deserve to be affected. And now, thanks to me, this lady might be fatally harmed. I want to tell her I'm sorry for all of this…

Wait! I just got an idea! But, can I pull it off? Only one way to find out. I have to help! I must! I tried shouting to get her attention. I hope that she can hear me. From what I can see in front of me, both of them are stuck in a clash. This is my only chance! Please let her hear me! Please!

"LADY! LISTEN!"

I saw her eyes move slightly towards me and instantly adopted a shocked expression. She actually heard me! She heard me! Before I forget, I need to tell her what to do.

"ATTACK BELOW!"

She took my advice into her head and started to ease out of the power struggle, stunning the other axe wielder. This gave her enough time to position herself and get ready to strike. She swung with tremendous effort.

"Hah!"

And it hit the guy right in the leg, making him scream out in pain and fall to the floor. Then she swung her axe again and copped off his head! That's is gruesome! My God! I think I threw up in my mouth a little…

And as the decapitated head of the axe fighter rolled on to the ground and stopped motionless, his body dissipated into nothingness. No blood? I'm glad to not see any more gore but I kinda expected to see some blood from the guy. I pay attention to the girl again and realise how happy she is. She turns towards me and looks at me with the warmest smile I've seen in awhile. I feel really good now. I feel terrible for having her fight him though, as she's breathing so hard that you could think she just ran a marathon and a half. Catching her breath, she spoke to me.

"Whew! We took care of him!"

"I'm glad about that Miss..?"

"Oh! Right! You don't even know my name. My name's Anna. I'm the commander of the Order of Heroes."

"Well, at least one mystery is solved… And the… Order of Heroes?"

"We believe that Heroes should live free. Our enemies, however, enslave them - the fiends. This realm has gateways to the worlds where Heroes come from."

"Gateways to worlds where Heroes come from? Really?"

A gateway of Heroes? What kind of Heroes are we talking about? Super Heroes? Cartoon Heroes? Real Heroes? Political Heroes? And the part about worlds… Does that mean that there are more people in the universe like scientists predicted? Anna isn't very good at explaining things…

And yes, it feels SO nice to actually speak her name instead calling her 'that girl'. It's a nice name. At least I think so.

"Of course! You wouldn't happen to have heard of the World of Awakening, right? How about the World of Birthright? Or the World of Conquest?"

"What the HECK are you talking about? How many worlds are there!?"

"There are so many more!"

How much more are there!? Like maybe the world that I live in? It's pretty clear that I'm no longer on Earth anymore…

"Okay? So about this order of Heroes then?"

"Oh right! So, we Order of Heroes believes Heroes should be free! The Emblian Empire invades those worlds and binds their Heroes to service. We fight for their freedom!"

"Taking a wild guess that the soldier we took care of-"

"That soldier was from the Emblian Empire, which will soon invade our neighbouring kingdom Askr."

I made a good guess there. So, if I piece this whole thing together, she decided to try her luck and summoned me to help out in a war. A war. For those wondering why I'm questioning all of this, just picture this with me. You're running away from a bully who is trying to beat you up. Though you get away, it isn't enough and now you have to get help. Imagine that you committed a hypothetical summoning ritual in order to receive help against the bully. Who do you choose? Someone that can overpower him? Or someone that will inevitably get you screwed over? If you said the latter, you're lying! Does Anna not realise this? I'm a scrawny little stick figure compared to her!

"So you decide that in order to combat an ARMY or soldiers, you would get a random dude that can't even fight to save his own life? And not get someone else… like… a fighter!?"

Anna reacted quite quickly to that question. She looked rather defensive...

"I was desperate for help, alright! And you just happened to appear out of nowhere when I performed the summoning ritual!"

So… I was just grabbed from a bag at random… It could've been anyone at all, even you reading this! But, in part due to my 'luck', I was the poor sap chosen for this...

I guess Anna saw my expression as she started to ease up on her defensive look. I don't know why I had to be chosen. I didn't ask for this to happen. I just wanted to survive my life and hope that there was something worth it at the end, like when you find a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. But nope! Instead, I'm the wasted opportunity for Anna to have a reliable fighter help her in this war. Why did all of this misfortune have to come from me!? Why did I get transported to this place? I have more questions lodged in my brain than a healthy dose of school could ever dream of giving me. All of these worries just gets me really depressed the more I ponder them.

"Hey, lighten up!"

I got interrupted by my thoughts when Anna spoke to me in a gentle and reassuring tone.

"Did you see how amazing you were back there? Without your guidance, what do you think could have happened to me?"

I… I… I know what… Anna would…

"...you...could of died…"

It's true… Anna didn't seem to know what to do when she was attacked out of the blue. But then I instructed her. I told her how to defeat him. And now she's safe… because of me.

Maybe I don't give myself enough credit. Thank you, Anna.

"So I was pretty lucky to summon you then? Lucky us!"

What? Lucky us?! LUCKY!? NO! Nonononono! I haven't told Anna about my curse! She should know!

"Yeah… about the-"

"Actually, now that I think of it, what is your name?"

Well, that was rude...

"Uh… James. And about-"

"Well, -, there's no more time to rest. We have to act fast if we're going to save our kingdom! We already spent too much time here as it is!"

"B-b-b-but-"

"So let's get moving!"

I-I-I-I-I…

Forget it… I'll just have to let her know about my quirk later on. I wonder if I should just hold back this important info? I mean, Anna believes that I can do it. So, maybe I can! Alright, I guess I'll just have to become this great hero that she thinks I am! I may have many questions that are unanswered, I may have terrible luck, and I may have the heavy task of commanding the lives of the people around me. But it should be fine as long as I go with the flow. Nothing terrible can happen to me just yet…

...right?

* * *

 **You may not be satisfied with the time I was gone how little there is but I hope that you enjoyed the read either way. Please leave reviews telling me your thoughts and criticisms so that I can make this even better in the future. Thank you for waiting patiently! I will update this whenever possible. Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **-Styx66**


End file.
